tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Nadia Veer
| faction= | ageoftga= }} Nadia Veer, commonly known by her haimyō name Velvet, is a bard and daughter of Delora d'Zarnagon. In the Third Age, she lived among Blue Dragon pirates in Shipwreck Cove with her mother but was eventually seduced to join the demons. In the Fourth Age, she's a famous singer in the Imperial City under the tutelage of her patron, Countess Alicanto Gallu. Biography Third Age Early Years Nadia Veer grew up in Shipwreck Cove where her mother Delora d'Zarnagon had moved to. She studied the Bardic Craft from an early age under her mother who was an accomplished bard. Nadia, like her mother, chose a haimyō name for herself as was tradition among bards in Yamato but they also did it due to her mother not wanting to risk someone in the Cove knowing the House of Veer by reputation. As Delora became Silk, Nadia became Velvet. Unlike her mother and mentor, Velvet yearned for more experiences, but Silk was harsh and did her best to keep Velvet in a tight leash. When Alicanto Ke entered the Cove and Velvet's life, things changed. The Lady of the Treasury made Velvet express herself more openly and promoted her shows in various taverns so that she could begin building up her reputation as a bard among the Blue Dragon pirates. Godslayer Era On the eve of her 30th birthday, Velvet performed the song "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" to a pirate audience in the Corsair's Grin tavern and got wild applause after her performance had ended. More info later. Fourth Age Interim Years Nadia abandoned her mother and followed Alicanto to the new, demonic Andarian Empire. She became a famous singer in the Empire's capital, Imperial City, even performing to the Imperial Families on occasion under the watchful eye of Alicanto, her ever supportive patron. Despite her successful career, she was also encouraged to learn self defense and hone her bardic abilities so she could not only take care of herself but also serve Andaria in the Empire's time of need. Aliases and Nicknames ; Velvet : She used this name as her haimyō, or haiku pen name, a tradition of using aliases among bards in Yamato. It referred to a beautiful blue velvet dress which she wore during her performances in Shipwreck Cove's taverns. Appearance A blond woman with blue eyes, she's often seen with a playful smile on her face. She's dressed either in a beautiful blue velvet dress or in more practical blue clothes whenever she needs to move. Personality and Traits Playful, flirty, curious, enthusiastic, she isn't afraid to tease men to get what she wants. She's passionate about her Craft and often butts heads with her master about the finer details of being a bard. When she's on stage, she enthralls the audience with her energetic performances. Powers and Abilities She's a good singer but isn't as well versed in combat. Relationships Alicanto Gallu Alicanto has acted like a big sister to Velvet, encouraging her to express herself fully on both the stage and out of it. Velvet has taken Alicanto's teachings to heart and sees her as one of the few people she can really feel a deep connection to as far as friendship and artistry goes. Alicanto successfully seduced Velvet on her side during the battles of Shipwreck Cove and eventually had Velvet embrace the name Nadia as they departed to Andaria. Since then, the two of them have been close, arguably closer than Nadia and her mother ever were. Delora d'Zarnagon Delora as Silk and Nadia as Velvet had a master-apprentice relationship. They often butted heads about what was "decent" for a bard to do as Velvet was more free-spirited and experimental than her more traditional mentor. Despite this they did care for each other but eventually began drifting apart due to their different views on life as well as Alicanto's manipulations. It reached a point where Velvet cast aside her protective pen name and embraced her true name in public, openly siding with the demons and leaving her mother Silk's side for good much to the mother's sorrow. See also *Alicanto Gallu *Blue Dragon *Delora d'Zarnagon *House of Veer Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Characters from Yamato Category:Fourth Age characters Category:House of Veer Category:Humans Category:Third Age characters